


Naughty Boy

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cutesy Romantic Shit, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: “Chris has always been sexually submissive and somehow finds out Tom is secretly a very kinky dom/top. He really misses having a regular dom, but he doesn’t know how to bring it up with Tom.”</p><p>“Tom and Chris are openly together. Everyone assumes that brawny Chris is a stereotypical dom. Then the media looks more closely at their public behavior, which reveals that Tom is Mr. Uber-Dom. He orders for them both at restaurants, has Chris carry things, leads when they walk together, etc. Bonus: some kind of collar or tag on his necklace that suggests he is owned. Extra bonus: An interviewer asks point blank, and all Chris says is that he’s happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

Chris sat in his chair on set and watched Tom as he talked animatedly to a few of the crew members.

Not that he was  _watching_  Tom, that sounded creepy. But he was watching him.

He couldn’t help himself. The way Tom stood, the way he could command the attention of the room, it was intoxicating to Chris. There was something so naturally powerful about Tom that it didn’t matter that Chris probably had a quite a bit more physical power compared to him, Chris would bend to him easily.

And more than anything right now, Chris wanted to be bent over something, with Tom behind him… Chris snapped his gaze away from Tom just as he turned and started walking towards him. Chris’ heart pounded as he tried to act cool. Tom walked by, gave him a friendly pat on his armored arm.

Chris took a deep breath through his nose. It had been so long since he’d had someone that really dominated him. Not counting his last, thankfully short, relationship, he thought with a shudder. Tom probably wasn’t even into guys or any of the stuff he liked, Chris’ mind thought up, sadly. But he could imagine, and did more than he probably should.

Later that day, when him and Tom were out of their costumes and makeup, the day’s sweat washed away, Tom asked if he wanted to go out for a few drinks along with some of the other cast and crew. Chris had eagerly said yes, mostly because he couldn’t resist the opportunity to look at Tom some more.

Chris tried his hardest to not look completely elated when Tom spent most of the night right next to Chris, leaning in close to talk to him over the loud music of the bar and occasionally grabbing Chris’ arm to lead him around. Chris tried  to keep his hopes in check, telling himself it was probably the drinks Tom had had that were making him get so close, so touchy. The bartender had just made them too strong. Tom wasn’t really looking at him like that.

But maybe he was. Tom wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist, pulling him close and saying something into Chris’ ear. Chris nodded, not really hearing the words he had said, he was so distracted by how warm and strong Tom’s arm felt around him. He wanted to melt into the embrace.

He couldn’t though, since Tom’s arm was moving, grabbing Chris’ elbow and leading him out of the bar. Chris felt his heart pound against his ribs, his stomach turned and fluttered as his mind raced to explain away what was happening. But then Tom was hailing a cab and pulling Chris into it with him, a naughty smirk on his face that made Chris feel hot all over.

Chris took a chance, closing his eyes and leaning forward to kiss Tom and was happy to be met halfway, Tom’s hand moving to cradle the back of Chris’ head. Chris could hardly believe it, but Tom’s warm hands holding him firmly  _made_  him believe it. 

Everything was a haze until they were in Tom’s darkened hotel room, Chris being pushed against the wall, those lovely hands eagerly roaming over Chris and hips that were pressed tightly against his. Chris slid his hands inside Tom’s leather jacket, feeling his soft t shirt and held on for dear life.

“Tom,” Chris breathed, he wanted tell Tom to fuck him hard, hold him down, say nasty things to him, make Chris  _work_  and beg for his pleasure and punish him when he didn’t do it right. But the words were stuck in his throat and all he could do right now was moan and roll his hips, and hope Tom would understand just a little bit of it. Tom growled into his mouth and Chris shuddered. Then Chris was being pushed towards the bed, Tom pulling off both of their clothes with hungry look on his face. 

Chris was naked and watching Tom as he dug around in a dresser, finally finding his lube and a couple of condoms and climbing on to the bed. Chris spread his legs, watching Tom’s every move with lidded eyes. Tom smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him softly at first before pressing his lips down more firmly.

Chris heard the snick of cap on the lube and moaned as Tom’s finger pushed into him.

“More,” Chris moaned, bucking up his hips a little. Tom hesitated for a moment before pushing a second finger in, Chris groaned at the sensation. Tom curled and thrust his fingers in and out, pressing them into his prostate and making Chris gasp and clutch at the bedding, his eyes rolling back and his mouth going slack from the pleasure. Tom pushed a third finger in, scissoring them and pushing them apart, stretching Chris thoroughly. 

Chris panted and writhed under Tom. “I’m ready.  _Please_ … Oh god, _please_  fuck me.”

Tom’s mouth hung open and his head dropped to Chris’ chest, all his movements stilled for a moment before he sat up. He grabbed a condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth and his clean hand. Chris watched him roll it on and pour more lube over his cock, spreading it all over. He grabbed one of Chris’ thighs, pushing it down as he lined his cock up with Chris’ hole and pushed in. Chris bit down on his lip as Tom filled him, he felt like like might scream if he didn’t. He twisted his hands into the blanket some more. Then, when Tom was fully in him, he moved his hands, grasping Chris’ wrists and pressed down gently, he looked down at Chris uncertainly.

Chris didn’t bother to hold back his lust filled grin as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” he said, swallowing hard. “Hold me down and fuck me hard.”

Tom groaned, gripping Chris’ wrists tightly and leaning his weight down on them. He snapped his hips, thrusting in and out of Chris hard, slick noises and the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. Chris shook under, squeezing Tom’s side with his thighs. Tom moved Chris’ hands, so that they laid on either side of his head and squeezed tighter. Tom pounded into him with a vigorous pace.

Chris could feel himself getting closer. He whined and twisted his hands in Tom’s grasp. He looked up at Tom, watched as his face turned a little stern before pressing more weight down onto Chris’ wrists, the bones grinding together. He could cry from joy, if he wasn’t so close to coming.

After a few more hard thrusts, Tom moaned and went rigid, hips twitching and grinding into Chris as finished. He held himself over Chris on shaking arms as he caught his breath, his wrists still firmly held down. Chris panted and whimpered softly, his cock still throbbing between him. He whimpered again as Tom pulled out, tugging the condom off and tossing it in the trash. Tom turned his attention back to Chris, leaning over him and grabbing one wrist and pulling it above Chris’ head. Chris quickly brought his other hand up, letting Tom grab and pin him down again. Tom wrapped his free hand around Chris’ cock and Chris couldn’t help but arch his back and buck his hips into Tom’s fist.

Tom grinned down at him as his hand moved faster. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Chris choked on another moan as he climaxed, his come spurting onto his belly and over Tom’s fingers.

As he laid in bed, panting and wriggling his fingers to get rid of the numbness, Tom got up and went into the bathroom. Chris could hear the water run for a minute before he came back out, damp rag in hand. Tom wiped the come off his stomach before moving lower, being careful to not rub anything that was sensitive as he cleaned away the drying, sticky, lube from his skin. He tossed the rag to the floor, yanking on the corner of the tightly tucked in blanket  and climbing under it.

“Care to join me?” Tom asked playfully, patting the bit of empty space between them.

Chris smiled, scrambling to join Tom under the covers. They took a few minutes to settle, accidentally knocking their heads together in the dark.

“Sorry, sorry!” Tom grabbed Chris’ face, kissing the sore spot. 

Chris swat his hands away. “It’s okay! I’m fine,” he said with a chuckle. Then they both relaxed, neither seemed to be able to sleep, instead they just watched each other, occasionally bursting out into fits of giggles.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted that,” Chris said, smiling so hard his face hurt.

Tom wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist, pulling him close. “I think I have an idea….” He kissed Chris softly. “You don’t even  _want_  to know how many times I’ve thought about tearing your clothes off with my teeth…”

Chris groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Now I  _do_  want to know.”

Tom hummed. “Well, there was the first we met, you remember? When we were at Ken’s place and you started tossing tree trunks around.”

“They were logs, and yes, I do.”

“God. I don’t think I’ve ever been more aroused in my  _life_. You were so gorgeous… Well, you  _are_  gorgeous, you know what I mean,” Tom huffed.

Chris was  _giddy_. “So, right from when we met?”

“Yes, you’ve been  _killing_  me, Chris.” Tom pressed their lips together again, rolling them so he was leaning on top of Chris.

“The feeling is mutual,” Chris said against Tom’s lips.

Tom pulled back up, looking down at Chris with a slightly worried expression. “Were you really okay with what I did?”

Chris looked at him strangely for a moment before he remembered Tom holding him down. He smiled at him again. “Oh, yeah. I  _loved_  it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Chris laughed. “I’m kind of a sub, actually. Well, it’s been a while since I have been officially.” He said awkwardly.

Tom’s smile widened. “Is that right?”

Chris nodded.

Tom’s grinned turned devious before kissing Chris again.

They spent most of the night talking. About boundaries, what they liked and didn’t like, how this was all going to effect them outside the bedroom. With occasional bits of flirting and making out here and there. By the time morning came they had everything mostly figured out, and Chris felt more energized than if he had had a whole days worth of sleep. He was practically bouncing in the makeup chair.

Later on, while he took a break on set, an arm wrapped itself around his waist and a smooth voice in his ear. “Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?”

Chris turned and smiled at Tom. “Like a date type of dinner?”

“That’s what I was thinking…”

“I’d love to go out for dinner with you,” Chris answered, then whispering, “ _sir_.”

Tom shuddered and licked his lips, giving Chris’ waist a squeeze before letting go and backing away. “ _Naughty boy_ ,” he murmured.

Things fell into place quickly after that, Chris basically moved into Tom’s hotel room and they made an official set of rules, which were taped to the fridge. 

Tom liked to push his boundaries, not too far, but just enough to make it exciting. He could easily say that sex with Tom was the best sex of his life. He was even enjoying having Tom being dominating outside of sex, which was something he’d never thought he’d like. 

But he felt safe with Tom, he knew that he’d never take it too far. And it was strangely wonderful to just let go, let himself be ordered around. Part of it was the look on Tom’s face when he’d say “yes, sir” to one of his commands. Ultimately, Chris wanted to make Tom happy, and Tom wanted to make Chris happy.

Chris was still a bit surprised when Tom started holding his hand and kissing him in public, as where most of the cast and crew, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. No one really asked and they didn’t tell, so it was just quietly accepted and not spoken of.

Then, so quickly it seemed, things were wrapped up, final scenes were shot and a wrap party loomed on the horizon. Tom would soon have to leave to go back to London for a while, while Chris had to stay in LA. He would be lying if he didn’t dread it at least a little bit.

“The blue shirt,” Tom said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. “Wear it with you leather jacket.”

Chris nodded and put the other shirts back in the closet and pulled it off the hanger. He slipped the shirt on, leaving it untucked and a few of the top buttons undone. He walked up behind Tom and watched him through the mirror. Tom smiled at him, Chris smiled back, but it was unconvincing.

Tom’s smile fell. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Chris shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just… Whatever. I’m fine.”

Tom spun around to face him, stepping closer and placing his hands on Chris’ chest. “Tell me what’s wrong,” his voice was soft, but still commanding.

Chris sighed. “It’s just that, filming is over… and you’ll have to leave soon… and I guess I just feel worse about it than I thought I would.”

Tom held Chris’ face gently. “Oh, Chris,” he sighed and suddenly turned to search in the drawers for something. “I  _was_  going to give you this after the party, but I guess the sooner, the better.”  He dug around for a few more moments before exclaiming in success and turning back to Chris and presenting him with a small white box. “Sorry, I didn’t wrap it or anything.”

Chris chuckled and tentatively took the box from him. He opened the little box and sitting on a little pad of cotton was silver chain, attached to it was a dog tag with Tom’s initials embossed on it in capital letters. Chris looked back up at Tom, who was smirking at him.

“Well, I don’t want you forgetting who you belong to while I’m gone, do I?”

Chris laughed and shook his head, pulling the necklace out of the box and running his thumb over the letters. A smile slowly formed on his face. Part of him had worried that this was temporary, that with the film wrapping up that this thing they had going would end too. This meant that it would at least keep going.

“That’s okay, right?” Tom asked quietly.

Chris looked back up at him, his smile bright and big now. “It’s better than okay.”

Tom looked relieved, sighing quietly. He took the necklace from Chris and motioned for him to turn around.

The silver felt cold on Chris’ neck as Tom draped it around him. “So, if anyone asks, what should I tell them?”

“About the necklace?” Tom fumbled with the fastener for a moment before getting it on, patting Chris’ shoulder when he had finished. Chris faced Tom again,  his smile even bigger. Tom hugged him close. “Tell them it was a gift from your wonderful, loving and _devilishly_  handsome boyfriend.”

Chris laughed, wrapping his arms around Tom and leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll be sure to really emphasize the  _devilish_  part, sir.”

“ _Naughty boy._ ”

It was hours later when they stumbled back into the hotel room, Tom already clawing at Chris’ clothes.

“You were a  _very_  bad boy tonight.” 

Chris bit back the grin that wanted to burst onto his face. He had spent most of the night flirting and dancing with other people, spending only the barest amount of time with Tom. He had completely intended to get Tom riled up and Chris could  _see_  it in his face the the party, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was obvious that Tom knew what he was doing too, but that still didn’t stamp out the flame of possessiveness that had ignited. And now he was more than ready to take any punishment Tom would deem worthy of his crime. 

He was practically salivating for it.

“On your knees. Hands behind your back.”

Chris dropped to the floor on command, weaving his fingers together behind him.

Tom cupped his chin with one hand, yanking his head back so he could look Chris in the eye. His fingertips dug into Chris’ jaw. “Now, tell me darling, who do you think you belong to? Is it one of those tramps you danced with? Or maybe the bartender that you flirted with  _right in front of me?_ ”

“You,” Chris said quietly.

Tom furrowed his brow at him. “ _Hm?_  Speak up, boy.”

“You,” Chris repeated.

Tom’s grip tightened, not painfully, but enough to be a warning. “ _Say it right_. I know you can.”

“I belong to  _you_ , sir.”

Tom let go of Chris’ jaw, jerking Chris’ head back. “That’s better. But I’m not convinced.” Tom unfastened his belt and trousers and pulled his cock free, he stroked himself until he was hard, a bead of precome leaking out. “Suck,” he ordered in a low voice.

Chris opened his mouth and carefully took Tom’s cock into his mouth, letting his eyes flutter closed. Tom’s hand hand went to the back of his head, pushing him farther down the throbbing length. Chris moaned around him and Tom thrust his hips minutely. 

“I  _know_  my cock is the only one you really want. You just need to be reminded of that.” Tom began to thrust his hips, fucking Chris’ throat slowly.

Chris kept his hands tightly wound behind and kept himself relaxed as Tom used him. Chris tasted every inch of him, all the saltiness and bitterness and relished it, it had to be one of his favorite things in the world. He gagged a when Tom shifted his hips on one of his thrusts and Tom pulled out, giving Chris a moment to catch his breath again. He looked up at Tom just as he was loosening his tie and yanking it off. 

“To bed, now. Get your clothes off.”

Chris scrambled to get up and to the bed, nearly tearing his clothes off before climbing on.

Tom followed slowly, taking the bottle of lube and tossing it to Chris. “Prepare yourself for me, and don’t you dare touch your cock. You need to earn that.”

Chris sucked in a breath and knelt on the bed, spreading his thighs far apart. He poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers, spreading it around before laying his head on a pillow. He reached behind himself and pressed a slick finger to his entrance. Tom began to undress himself slowly, only occasionally glancing over at Chris.

Chris bit his lip and pushed a second finger in, groaning at the stretch. He could hear Tom drop his clothes to the floor, one piece after the other. Chris spread his knees farther, hiked his ass a little higher and smiled when he was rewarded with a little hitch of breath from somewhere behind him.

“If you think that presenting yourself like some beast in heat is going to help you, you’re wrong,” Tom said coolly, quickly adding, “but don’t stop it.”

Chris pushed a third finger into himself, pressing his face into the pillow as he moaned. He thrust his fingers in and out fast, he wanted Tom to just take him  _now_. 

Tom let him continue, it felt like he’d been fucking himself with his fingers for ages it seemed. He didn’t hold back any of his pitiful whimpers or moans, hoping that they might push Tom over the edge and make him finally just get to it.

“What do you want?” Tom said curtly.

Chris whimpered.

“ _Say_  it.”

Chris bit his lip and pushed himself up to balance on one of his elbows, twisting slightly to look at Tom, his fingers never stopped thrusting. “I want you to fuck me, sir,” he said, his voice shaking.

“I’m still not convinced,” Tom answered, idly twining his tie around his hands, his face blank of expression.

Chris took a deep breath, twisting himself around to face Tom more, he tried to make himself look as pitiful as possible. “ _Please fuck me_ , sir. I want you so bad. I  _need_  you.  _Please_ , sir.”

Tom licked his lips and smiled in a way that made Chris shudder. He walked up and slowly climbed up on the bed behind Chris. “That’s  _much_  better. Wasn’t that easy, my darling boy?” 

Chris dropped his head to the pillow again and whimpered. 

“Hands behind your back again.”

Chris pulled his fingers out of himself and clasped them together behind his back. He felt the silky fabric of Tom’s tie being wrapped tightly around his wrists, he had to hold back another groan. He listened as Tom snatched the bottle of lube, popping it open and pouring some on himself before tossing it aside.

Then,  _finally_ , Chris felt Tom’s cock pressing into him, agonizingly slow. He didn’t dare to hold back the noises he wanted to make, he moaned and whined and mewled as inch after inch slowly slipped into him. He heard Tom sigh above him when he had fully sheathed himself, pausing for a short moment before pulling out and thrusting back in.

After that, Tom was pounding into him, skin slapping together and Tom yanking on Chris’ restrained arms hard. He yowled as Tom yanked him up, lifting him off the bed, his arms pulled back painfully, his back arching dramatically as Tom fucked into him relentlessly. 

 _Chris was in heaven_.

Tears sprang from his eyes and mixed with the sweat on his skin. The pain in his shoulders was almost too much.  _Almost_. But then Tom  _growled_ , pounded into him just a little bit harder and muttered some filthy compliment under his breath and he couldn’t help but sob from pleasure. 

“Do you want to come?” Tom asked, voice rough and breathy.

“Oh god, yessir,” Chris choked out.

Tom stopped suddenly, cock fully within Chris and grabbed his shoulder, pulling Chris up so his back was against Tom’s chest. Their combined sweat made their heated skin slide together. Tom wrapped one arm around Chris, his hand slowly slid down Chris’ chest and stomach, while the other still held Chris’ bound wrists. “Then tell me what I want to hear,” he rumbled.

“I belong to _you_ , sir. No one else. _I’m yours!_  Only yours!” Chris shouted, Tom’s hand held the base of his cock tightly. 

Tom smiled against his neck. “Good boy. Now just say please.”

“ _Please!_  Pleasepleaseplease!”

Tom hummed, stroking Chris’ cock and began thrusting again, twisting Chris’ arms around. 

The world went white and he shouted as he came, his body going tight and twitching as he was drained. Tom groaned in his ear, his own orgasm pulled from him seconds later. 

Tom set him down carefully on the bed, untying his wrists as Chris was catching his breath. The bed shifted as Tom climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom. Chris rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tensed, sore muscles and wiggled the numbness from his fingers. Tom stepped back out, washcloth in hand and climbed back in bed with Chris, carefully wiping away lube and come off him. Then, he began kneading his shoulders, making Chris sigh sleepily.

“Are you alright, darling?” Tom asked softly.

“I’m  _wonderful_ ,” he said sleepily, his eyes half-closed.

Tom placed a light kiss on one of his shoulders. “Good.” He settled behind Chris, pressing their bodies close and kissing the back of Chris’ neck, where the silver chain laid across it.

“You know I was only pretending to be interested in those other people, right?” Chris asked, suddenly wanting to make sure he knew.

“I know you were, don’t worry.” Tom kissed his neck again and Chris relaxed.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Chris closed his eyes, focusing on Tom’s slow steady breathing and the warmth of his body pressed against his.

Then, Tom said suddenly, “would this be a good time to tell you that I love you?”

Chris’ eyes shot open and he slowly flipped around to face Tom. “You love me?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry though, you don’t have to say it back or anything. I just wanted to tell you. I won’t be totally heartbroken or anything.  _That’d_  be silly wouldn’t it? And it shouldn’t make any of this weird for you. I just wanted to tell you it in person, because telling someone you love them over the phone just seems less heartfelt-“

“You’re rambling.” Chris laughed softly.

“Oh. I was, wasn’t I? Well, now that I’ve made myself look like a huge tit, maybe we should go to sleep now.” Tom moved to turn over, but Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I love you, too.  _Sir_.”

Tom’s eyebrows creeped high on his forehead. “You’re not just saying that because you think you have to?”

“Of course not.”

Tom’s breath came out in a rush. “Oh god that’s a relief.” He grabbed Chris’ face pulling him in for a hard kiss.

 

It was almost a year later. Chris sat in a darkened room in front of huge poster with his face on it. He’s tired, he’s been giving interviews all day, and each one seems longer and more inane than the next. His answers get progressively weirder(someone asked him what he wanted to be when he was a kid, he said the first thing that came into his head, which just happened to be “a unicorn”).

Without thinking, he played with the tag hanging on his neck as the interviewer decides on their last question.

“So, Chris, you and your cos-star Tom Hiddleston shocked everyone when you came out as a couple…”

Chris nodded and smirked.

“And, well, everyone assumes you’re the top, being the big and brawny one and all…”

Chris chuckled a little at that.

“But that’s not true, is it? I’ve heard from some sources that Tom kind of… bosses you around, he even orders food for you. Are you two-“

“All I’m going to say is that I’m very happy with Tom.”

“What about your necklace? Some have been saying that it’s-“

“It was a gift from my wonderful, loving and _devilishly_  handsome boyfriend.” He said firmly, huge grin on his face.


End file.
